


The Glamour

by ididntlearnthelesson



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Magic, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntlearnthelesson/pseuds/ididntlearnthelesson
Summary: One night at the Spellman residency, Faustus needs to leave Zelda’s room undercover. He uses a glamour and comes out as Zelda. On his way he meets Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda. This will make him realize how he has been wearing a glamour of himself all his life.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	The Glamour

It was passed midnight at the Spellman residency. Zelda took caution into summoning Faustus in her room from his own. He suddenly appeared in front of her bed in his night clothes.   
“I didn’t know we were supposed to see tonight” said Faustus rising an eyebrow  
“I didn’t know I had to ask for your permission. You’re the one who is house arrested, and I am the High Priestess who can summon you here. I believe you should be thanking me”  
“Oh, I thank you, that is obvious. I’m just surprised that’s all” Faustus began to walk towards her. Once he kneeled on the bed, Zelda joined him half-way, getting closer and closer.  
“Faustus. You’ve been coming here every night for almost a week.”  
“And yet I am still surprised when you summon me, because every night before coming here, I am in my room. Preparing myself to go inside my too big, too cold bed and I am thinking about my children who are sleeping in this house. Far from me, and my wife who is also sleeping in a cold bed”  
“You’re always so thoughtful”  
“I’m actually praying you’re not summoning another warlock to keep you warm”  
“Well, Faustus, rest assured, you are the only warlock who can warm me right enough”

Saying this, she crashes her lips to his and start to unbutton his shirt.

***

They both lay on the bed, their breath coming back to a natural pace. Zelda just lighted a cigarette. Faustus was looking at her in silence. He has looked at her so many times but these days he was thinking about her even more. He was thinking of how she saved his ass from being executed. He was thinking of when she agreed on taking care of his twins. And he was thinking of how deep he was falling for her. He was in too deep and he hated this, it was a weak spot now, he cared about people and it gave a reason to possible enemies to use it against him. But it also made him stronger because he was willing to fight for them. Faustus would die to save their lives and he was finally ready to be more complaisant with Zelda’s family. 

The Spellmans were a very strong clan. So strong no one could touch them when they are united. He learnt it and it cost him. Although now he saw them in another way. Hilda has always been nice with him and he always liked her even back then when they were at the Academy. He was the one telling her that Zelda loved her very much and that she would stop hurting her the way she did. They had a special relationship, he even tried to give her advice on how to pick up a boy she had a crush on. Ambrose was like a son to him; he saw so much potential in him. Unfortunately, things took a surprising turn with the events of the Anti-Pope’s death. Although he regretted this, he couldn’t change the past and Ambrose was still very upset about that part. And finally, Sabrina. Faustus, at first saw her as an obstacle with her rebellious behavior. She questioned everything he took years to settle. He also saw very much of Edward in Sabrina. Faustus didn’t hate Edward as many people would think. They were friends at first. He always knew Edward was going to be High Priest no matter what and after some time he accepted this. That was his relationship to Zelda that caused the most trouble. He did everything he could to keep them apart and Faustus couldn’t blame him more for that. Sabrina tried to do the same and that made him angrier so much he lost control.   
Zelda and he could have been married for decades. They would have had children of their own and Sabrina would have grown up with her cousins, surrounded by a greater loving witch’s family. He would have explained her even more about their community and religion. And who knows maybe Edward wouldn’t be dead. Faustus didn’t kill him though he wanted to. He didn’t do it for Hilda and Zelda. He knew it would be his death wish. Yet he didn’t know who did it. 

Looking at his wife in the moonlight brings back memories of their youth. He would come in this room, stay with her and leave a few hours after. It was usually the plan nowadays. But these days, Zelda was too tired to teleport him back in his house. So, he would stay the night, sleep in her arms. Some mornings were longer than others, but he would eventually leave too soon. He knew tonight was one of these nights because she was already half sleeping. Suddenly he raises from the bed and goes towards the door.   
“Wait, where are you going like that?” Said Zelda in panic  
“To the toilets, I’ll be quick.”  
“No, you can’t, you could see someone on your way”  
“So, what do you request then? That you get me back to my place? You’re not strong enough for that, you’re exhausted. It requires much more energy than usual to teleport someone house bound.”  
“I know that thanks.”   
Faustus was waiting by the door when Zelda raised from the bed and walked to him.  
“You can wear a glamour”  
“A glamour? Are you serious?” Chuckled Faustus, only half laughing because she looked really serious.  
“You’ll go as me”  
“You’re kidding”  
“I’m not, it’s the only way or you hold it”  
“I’m not going to… what-what am I supposed to say if I meet someone?”  
“Just say goodnight Faustus, no urgent matter is to be treated at 3 am. It’ll be fine”  
Faustus didn’t like this idea, but he had no choice. So, he worked up the spell and a moment later he was Zelda.  
“So how do you feel?” Said Zelda, smiling broadly.  
“Don’t look at me like that”  
“Like what?”  
“Like you want to have sex with yourself”  
Both of the burst in laughter.  
“Ok I need to go now”

Faustus (Zelda) opened the door and after peeking to see if anyone was around, he walked towards the nearest bathroom. Luckily for him, everything went down perfectly. He took off the glamour, did what he had to do, put back the glamour and stepped out the room. 

“Oh, hey Aunt Zelda” He was still facing the door when he heard a small voice coming from the other side of the corridor. He turned and looked at his door, the one, just a few meters away but he couldn’t just ignore Sabrina. So, he composed himself, tried to remember the way Zelda behaves around her niece.  
“Sabrina, what are you doing up so late?”   
“I can’t sleep, can you come?”  
Faustus closed his eyes and walked in Sabrina’s room.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I can’t stop thinking about Nick. He asked me to meet him tomorrow night to spend some time together but it’s been long since we haven’t been together and I don’t know how to behave around him and I don’t know if he’ll try to get close to me, and I-I know if he does I might go for it because I want to, and-“  
“-okay, thank you. Look…” Faustus was trying really hard to think like Zelda. “How do you feel about him?”  
“I like him, maybe more I don’t know”  
“If you don’t know, you can test yourself with him. But don’t go where you don’t want to. What matters is… you… feel… com-fortable?”  
Sabrina was silent and looking at Zelda suspiciously.  
“So, you don’t think I should just do it because it’s what I should do at my age? That I should experience life?”  
“If you want to do that, then fine, you see for yourself. Look, I don’t feel good and I was on my way to drink some water in the kitchen. So why don’t we talk about it tomorrow? Right, goodnight.”  
“Wait, I-“  
Faustus closed the door and started to walk back to the bedroom when he is stopped by Sabrina’s door opening again.   
“Aunt Zelda, you should take…” Faustus was going towards Zelda’s room. “didn’t you say you wanted to go to the kitchen?”  
“I am”  
“That’s the other way then”  
“Oh yeah, I was- I’m not feeling good, I’m losing it. Go to bed now”  
“You should take one of Hilda’s balm. She made some today to refill her stock”  
“Thank you, goodnight”  
Sabrina reached out for him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight. Faustus didn’t know how to react, so he panicked and let go off her.  
“Okay, I’m going now”  
“Wow I hope you’ll feel better soon. Goodnight”  
Before the door closed, he went to the staircase and thought he needed to at least drink some water. 

He was in the dark. The house was silent, and he decided to close his eyes to take a big breath and try to calm his nerves. After a couple minutes he thought it was too risky to meet someone else. So, after he finished his glass of water, he took it with him and decided to pick whatever balm in the kitchen as alibi if ever he was to see Sabrina again. Although when he turned back, he fell upon a rather exhausted Ambrose. 

“Hey Aunty Zee” Ambrose said, as he placed a gentle kiss upon his aunt’s forehead. Faustus looked paralyzed. “Wow you must feel really bad to take this heart ache balm. I thought you stopped after Edward’s death although at the time you wouldn’t want to take some because of an obscure reason of a previous overdose. What was it about? You got your heart broken by some voracious slut of a warlock?” Ambrose laughed. Looking at him closer, he was very drunk and very lost. “I’m sorry aunty, I-I didn’t want to make a joke about your dickhead of a husband, it’s not your fault. You-you didn’t know how fucked up he was going to become”  
“You should go to bed Ambrose” said Faustus slowly.  
“Oh, well I’m good. Goodnight though” Ambrose passed him and took place around the kitchen table.   
Faustus started to walk away when he was held back again.  
“I don’t know what to do about her. She’s using me as a rebound from her frustration with her father. She just told me she didn’t want me in her life and that I was a distraction. ME! A distraction.” Faustus walked back to the kitchen and was standing next to Ambrose. “You see, that’s why I prefer warlocks, because you don’t get this kind of drama with them. At least I never dealt with this before. Maybe she’s too much of a Blackwood for me.” 

So, he was talking about Prudence. He knew his daughter was a lot to deal with, but he knew that’s a result of her strong temper. He was actually proud of knowing that his daughter knew what she wanted but sad she was frustrated because of him. Although he wished things were different. Her story is rather banal. It was a month after he left Greendale. Edward was High Priest, wandering about mortals. Zelda was MIA, she had left because of her brother being suffocating her with his ideas and all their problems lead her to leave the country, not even saying goodbye to Faustus who was just waking up next to her that morning. 

He went back to his parents’ home in New York and one evening his father had invited a friend’s couple. What he didn’t tell him was that they came with their youngest daughter. When he saw her, Faustus knew this was a set up. He was so angry during the dinner he couldn’t bare looking into his father’s eyes in fear he would see how he wanted to commit patricide. They were talking about a wedding. The young woman looked frightened especially since Faustus had been so cold and pale all night. But he didn’t have a choice, he never did. He thought he’d have to mourn over the fact that he would never be with the witch he wanted to marry. The one he ever felt close to, who understood him. So that night, he got into a bar, he vaguely remembers a woman coming to him, he offered her a drink and they went to a hotel. In the morning he was alone. He only heard about her a year after. He was working with his father for the High Council and he found a woman, holding a baby in her arms in front of his house one evening. She told him it was his daughter, she wanted them to marry. He said no, that he was about to marry another witch and settle in another town. She left. Faustus and Constance got married, and 3 months after, there was a baby left on his doorstep. He recognized the child. There was a note saying her mother chose death because she didn’t have enough money to raise her. They found her body by the Hudson river the next day. 

He placed Prudence in the capable hands of the church’s orphanage, and he spent one hour per day there for as long as he could. He saw her growing up but not participating much. He only asked about her well-being and health. And then he tried to have her well suited at the Academy, but she was already strong and stubborn enough to make her own rules. He would not allow himself to think that, but he is her father and she is a Blackwood as much as the twins are.   
Faustus took a deep breath and tried to rationalize his thoughts to make sense. 

“Give her time. She is trying to have the family she never had. Let her spend time with her siblings and try to figure things out with her father. She will come to you if she cares about you and I really believe she does.” Faustus said placing a glass of water between Ambrose’s hands. Ambrose looked at his aunt with teary eyes.  
“Thanks aunty Zee. I shall wait before I say anything to her then. Remember not to take too much of balm though. Feeling is a good thing; it makes you feel alive and we need more of this. Our long lives should be full of feelings. Good and bad.”  
Faustus looked down on Ambrose and after a while he remembered he saw Zelda kiss her nephew on the forehead once. He takes his courage and try to keep his character in kissing Ambrose goodnight. He then walks upstairs. 

Faustus is more and more feeling like he wants to be involved in this family. Her family. Sabrina and Ambrose are the children Zelda raised. Regardless of biology, she is their mother and Hilda as well. Speaking of which, just before he sets foot in his corridor, he sees Hilda rushing towards him.  
“Zelda, I need you right now- ooh. Are you sure you want to use the balm? I thought you said you never wanted to use it again after… you know.”  
“Mind your business Hilda. What do you need me for?”  
“Come.” Faustus followed Hilda into her room. When he entered, he saw a set of undergarments on her bed. Faustus’ eyes spread and his mouth opened wide. He’d rather want to be anywhere but here. He considered revealing himself to Hilda, thinking it was only her and she would keep the secret. Panic went through him and he didn’t know what to do.  
“So, Cee and I we are going to celebrate our anniversary. And I thought I’d wear one of these. I need your advice.”  
“Why now? Why 3 am?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. So, can’t you. Why do you need the balm Zelda?”  
“For personal reasons. We can have our secret gardens Hilda; you don’t have to show me and describe the things you do with your mortal”  
“It’s curious, last time you were eager to know” Hilda said this last sentence looking down, feeling embarrassed.   
“I’m sorry. I just- I just really need to go to bed right now. I’ll advise you tomorrow morning. You’re not going to him right now, are you?”  
“No, it’s true.”  
“Does something bother you or makes you feel anxious about this anniversary? Why can’t you sleep because of it?”  
“It’s just… Every year, I feel like he’s getting older. Every anniversary means one less”

Faustus was a warlock who never considered even having fun with mortals. He thought it was a waste of time and that his prowesses were reserved for his kind only. He found some mortals attractive and was approached by some while he was working in New York City. But he never crossed the line. Actually, he had been sleeping around with many witches and warlocks back then, but nothing compared to the moments he spent with Zelda. She held a special place in his mind -not to say his heart. She would suffice him completely.   
He was thinking about death sometimes. He was getting older, but he was in the middle of his life expectancy as a warlock. He still had an eternity to spend with Zelda if he could and he would. He couldn’t know what Hilda felt like. What Edward felt like. What Sabrina felt like. Falling for a mortal was the hardest thing. 

He had a mortal friend when he was younger. His name was Oliver and he was living in his neighborhood. Faustus parents wouldn’t want them to play along so they were meeting in the park. Oliver was from a rich atheist family which was very unlikely at the time. He tried not to drop an occasional “Oh my Satan” although he knew Oliver wouldn’t highlight it. They were also in the same area when they went to their summer mansions in the Hamptons. They would spend all day on the beach, they would pretend to be pirates. Oliver grew up and was enrolled in the army and went to fight Nazis in France. Most warlocks didn’t fight during World Wars and every time the country needed men. It was too risky and too dangerous. A few of them would nonetheless go and help in the most discreet ways. And some witches helped with medics. Faustus received a few letters from Oliver until he didn’t. One week later he saw Oliver’s mother in a rocking chair on their front porch. She looked like she had lost her soul. Faustus knew what it meant and was profoundly sad. He made that promise to himself to never stay close to mortals again. He would go on Oliver’s cross once a year and leave a seashell as a memory of a lost childhood. 

He never fell for a mortal though. Or maybe he thinks he doesn’t know what it’s like. 

“Hilda. It’s normal to feel this way. I cannot lie to you and say it will get better with time because it won’t, and you know it. All I can do is be here for you.” Hilda raised her head to him. She frowned a little. “Look. I don’t allow myself to feel enough. I didn’t allow myself to feel at all in the hardest moments. We need to understand what it feels like to be mortal, to only have a few decades to be able to do all the things this world gives. I’m afraid as much as you are of seeing the ones I love disappear even though we are strong. I cannot know what you feel but I’m here for you.”  
Hilda blinked and opened her mouth.  
“I- I don’t- how- thanks.” She finally said smiling lightly to her sister.  
“Now, have a good night of sleep because tomorrow is a big day.” Faustus got up and winked to Hilda, who chuckled.   
“Goodnight” Faustus said turning around.   
“Goodnight to you…” Faustus was opening the door “Faustus” He froze “My advice, you don’t need the balm. I prefer that version of you. Not the Zelda glamour version of course.”  
“When did you know?”  
“When you got into the room and panicked about the undergarments” They both burst in laughter. 

“My advice… wear the black lace one. It’s a classic one but it always works. The most important is for you to feel comfortable”  
Hilda smiled and Faustus closed the door. He then finally reached for Zelda’s door. Once inside, he wore off the glamour. Zelda was fast asleep and was looking Hellsent as always. He felt his heartbeat going faster and a blush coming to his cheeks. He thought that must be what feeling is like. He looked down in his hand at the balm. Back in the kitchen, he thought he might really use it. Being around Zelda was a lot. The more he would stay around, the less he wanted to leave her. He knew she was in control this time. Just as when Oliver left, when Zelda will tell him to leave, he will not want to feel that. So, he thought he should keep the balm for that day. 

Thinking about this family, all these people and their own problems, he knew how life was tough on anyone. He didn’t let himself feel all his life. His half existence was a web of lies. He closed his eyes and used his last bits of magic to send the balm somewhere he couldn’t find it. He got back to bed. Zelda rolled on his side and wrapped her arms around him. The warmth of her body sent chills down his spine. Whatever were her plans, he would take it. He had this chance to be able to have spent decades by her side which is not possible for many people. So, from now on, every minute would matter and would be a blessing. And he would feel every bit. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fic, hope you liked it. Please give me advice, I'm not a writer nor a native English speaker !


End file.
